Accident
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: A 5 year relationship was called of. Now, Edward has a new girlfriend. Bella is in agony. Will they realize that they're meant for each other? Sorry, I'm bad at summary, but please read and review.
1. Accidents happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Everyone says that you will always remember your first love no matter what, and guess what? They're right. For five years, my life revolved around Edward Cullen. He was the most beaeutiful guy I've ever seen, but that's not what made me swoon over him. It was his gentleman-like gestures. While we were together, we were inseperable, but I guess our love for each other wasn't strong enough to keep us together for that long. I guess we just got tired of each other.

"Bella? Earth to Bella," my best friend said as she tried to get my attention by waving her hand in front of me.

"Sorry Alice," I said as I finally got ahold of myself. I feel angry at myself for ever letting our break up affect my friendship with Alice. It's like I'm punishing her for something she didn't do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked. This is why I love her so much. She's always there when I need someone to talk to, and she would always listen to everything I have to say.

"I know Alice, I still love him, but I can't just say that to him. He has a girlfriend now. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hi Edward. Guess what? I still have feelings for you,'" I said, feeling like I was being stabbed in my heart numerous times. Yes, unfortunately, Edward had gotten over me that quickly because he now has a new girlfriend, Tanya. Compare to Tanya, I'm worth nothing. Tanya has this beauty that has every guy in the school drooling over her, and what do I have? A pale skin accompanied by my clumsiness.

"Bella, you're never going to get over him. Of course you won't. He was your first lover after all, but you have to try. You have to get your feelings out," Alice said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out," Alice said.

"Right," I said hopelessly as the bell for lunch finally rang.

-:-

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. I mean, I went straight to work as soon as the last bell rang. Mike Newton asked me out. Again, and I said no. Now, I'm just stuck at home doing homework, which is pretty hard to do, when the face of someone you love keeps popping up in your mind.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I put my head down on my desk, and the weird thing is, is that I almost expected a reponse.

"Well, here's a thought, write a letter, and spill all your feelings out. It will lift the weight off of your shoulder." said a voice in my head, and it kinda makes a pretty good point, so I got my laptop out, and started an e-mail for Edward. Of course, I'm not going to send it, but I hope it works.

This is how it goes:

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that we've broken up for good, and it's fine with me. I really loved you, you know, and I still do. I know that your feelings for me had disapeared, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. You know what they say, 'if you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.' I guess we weren't meant for each other. Anyway, I just want to let you know that it pains me to see you with Tanya everyday. The way you touch her and kiss her. Watching the two of you together is like having a wooden stake driven through my heart. I don't know if I'll be able to survive without you, but I'm going to try. You probably won't care, but I'm just saying. When the time comes, I'll be able to forget you, but our memories together will always be in my heart._

_I guess that this is our last goodbye. I hope that you have a happy relationship, and I hope things work out for you and Tanya._

_Love_

_Bella_

"I finished the letter. Now what?" I asked myself, and I surprisingly felt much better.

"Delete it," said the voice in my head.

"Works for me." I said out loud. As I was just about to delete the message, my hand twitched, and I clicked on the wrong button. Instead of deleting the message, I accidently sent it.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out, and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I guess fate has something up its sleeves." said the voice in my head, and I wanted it to shut up.

I didn't know what else to do, but to call Alice. She can help. I mean Edward is her older brother after all. After dialing Alice's number, it rang twice, and then Alice answered.

"Hi Bells, what's up?" she asked.

"Alice, I need your help. You have to go to your brother's room, and retrieve an e-mail from his computer. It wasn't meant to be sent, and I don't want him to read it." I said as big fat tears roll down my cheeks.

"What exactly does the e-mail says?" Alice asked.

"It says that I still love him, and that it hurts me when I see him with Tanya everyday. Please Ali, I need your help." I said, and I can hear her walking out of her room.

"Uh-oh." That does not sound good.

"Uh-oh what?" I asked Alice.

"I think he already read it. He's in his room right now, and I think he just punched the wall." Alice said.

"What?! No!!!" I shouted through the phone, but it didn't do anything good. Edward had already read it; I'm not going to be able to show my face to him anymore.

Edward's POV

I was reading the newsletter from school when all of a sudden, I heard my computer make a noise, indicating that I got a new message from someone. I put the letter down, and looked at whom the letter was from. It's from Bella. I mean, I know we've broken up for good, but why would she e-mail me. Well, I'm about to find out. I clicked on the message. I didn't read it at first, but after about a minute of hesitation, I finally got the nerve.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that we've broken up for good, and it's fine with me. I really loved you, you know, and I still do. I know that your feelings for me had disapeared, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. You know what they say, 'if you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were.' I guess we weren't meant for each other. Anyway, I just want to let you know that it pains me to see you with Tanya everyday. The way you touch her and kiss her. Watching the two of you together is like having a wooden stake driven through my heart. I don't know if I'll be able to survive without you, but I'm going to try. You probably won't care, but I'm just saying. When the time comes, I'll be able to forget you, but our memories together will always be in my heart._

_I guess that this is our last goodbye. I hope that you have a happy relationship, and I hope things work out for you and Tanya._

_Love,_

_Bella_

After reading the message, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. Bella and I were together for five years, and I guess as time went on, I kinda lost interest in our relationship, and I know she felt it too. Why though? Why would she send this message to me? I didn't know what else to do, but punch the wall. It hurts, but I didn't care.

"Alice!" I called to my sister, and then a second later, she came running throough my bedroom door.

"Did Bella ever tell you that she still has feelings for me?" I asked Alice aggresively.

"No. Why?" she asked, but I think she's lying.

"I just got a message from her. I didn't know. God, I wish-" I started to say, but Alice cut me off. She took a deep breath first before she started talking.

"Edward, that message is not meant for your eyes. Bella only wrote it to vent her feelings out. Yes, Bella still has feelings for you, I know that for sure, and she was willing to let you go because she knew that you didn't feel the same way anymore. When you both broke it off, she would call me every night. She would cry herself to sleep. Whenever she sees you with Tanya, she would start to crying, and you know what's worst? I caught her cutting herself in one of the bathroom stalls at school. Do you know what it's like? It's been hell for the both of us." Alice said as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because you have Tanya now. Bella made me promise not to tell you because she doesn't want to ruin whatever you have with Tanya." Alice said, and then left. She left me in my room as tears roll down my cheeks as fast as they could. What do I do now?

**Author's Note: Okay so I wrote this along time ago, and I never got the chance to post it. Anyway, I just want to y'all know that I am working the revision of 'Story of a Girl,' and I will probably have the second chapter up tomorrow. Now back to this story, I hope you guys like it, and if you want to know what happens next, you have to demand it. Please read and review.**


	2. There's a reason

**A/N: Howdy everyone! Ya'll must hate me for not updating fast enough, but I have my reasons. Anyway, I just want to let ya'll know that I didn't make Tanya a bitch *excuse my French* because I have read so many fanfic stories that has Tanya as a bitch, and I kinda didn't want to write that. Lastly, please read and review.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.**

It's been a week. A whole uneventful week, yet everything seems to be different than they were before. As an example, Alice hasn't been her usual bubbly self. She seems to be out of the house a lot, and yet when she returns, her mood is always the opposite of what they should be. Her eyes are always swollen from crying the night before. I don't know what's causing this, but it seems to have started ever since Bella accidentally sent me the message that wasn't meant for my eyes. I feel like there's something I don't know about.

"Edward. Earth to Edward." Tanya said as she tried to get my attention by waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh…um…er sorry." I said as I finally got a hold of myself.

"Edward…" Tanya paused, "we need to talk," she continued with those four little words, and I immediately knew what's going to happen next.

"Look, Tanya. I kno—" I started saying, but Tanya interrupted me.

"Edward, listen to me. You still love her, don't you?" Tanya asked, and I just stood there, speechless. What am I suppose to do, say, 'yes, I still do, but it's too late now'?

"Edward, I know you still have feelings for Bella. What I don't understand is how could you let her go? Bella is a wonderful girl, and any guy has to be the stupidest person to ever let her go." Tanya said, and what she said was right. I mean, I let Bella go, and now I'm regretting it.

"Fine, I admit, I still love Bella, but I don't know what to do now." I said.

"Edward, do you ever use your head when it comes to love?" Tanya asked.

"No, I suppose not." I said.

"Edward, love is a language spoken by everyone, but it is only understood by our hearts **(A/N: I got this quote somewhere, but I don't know where or who said it.)** What is your heart telling you to do?" Tanya asked, and I thought about it for a moment.

"That I should go after Bella?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Exactly!" Tanya said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I know that the time will come when I meet my special someone." Tanya said softly.

"I kind o—" I started to say, but Tanya interrupted me.

"Don't you dare say that you feel bad because you shouldn't. What good is it going to do me if you stay with me, when clearly you still love Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Exactly, now go find Bella, and fix everything." Tanya said as she playfully pushed me.

"Thanks." I said as I gave her a small hug, and a kiss on her cheek before I walked away.

--:--

I looked for Bella everywhere and she's nowhere to be found, but if someone should know her whereabouts, then Alice is the right person to ask.

"Alice, wait for me! Alice! I shouted after my sister as I spotted her walking towards her car.

"What do you want?" Alice asked as soon as I reached her, but I can tell that there's something wrong. She didn't look up from the ground when I got in front of her, and her voice was shaky when she spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the brotherly side of me kicked in.

"Oh Edward." Alice said as she tucked her little head against my chest.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked once again.

"…B-bella…hospit-tal…coma-comatose…" Alice said. Though they were only few words, it was enough for me to understand what she means.

"Shhh…what happened?" I asked as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head pretty hard and fractured her skull. Daddy said that there's a chance that she might not wake up." Alice said as she calmed down.

Just the thought of Bella in the hospital was enough to make me fall on the ground. Right now, the best thing I could do is cry hysterically as everyone watches me. I can hear people talk around me, but I didn't care. Why should I? I mean, the person I love the most is in the hospital, and it's all my fault.

"Can you take me to her?" I asked Alice as I got up from the ground.

"I don't think th—" Alice started to say, but I interrupted her.

"I don't care Alice. I just want to see her." I said, and Alice just nodded her head.

--:--

"Edward, we're here." Alice said as she parked her car.

"Thanks." I said as I got out.

"Listen, Charlie might be in, and he probably wants to kill you so when we see him, we have to leave as fast as possible because as you can see, I'm not the strongest girl out there, and there's no way I'm going to be able to stop him." Alice said.

"I don't care. Charlie should kill me because I deserve it." I said as we continued on walking towards Bella's room.

"This isn't your fault." Alice said.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, Bella wouldn't be here right now." I said.

"Edward, you can say whatever you want, but this isn't your fault and Bella knows it." Alice said as we reached Bella's room. Alice opened the door for me, and the loud beeping of the machine greeted me. There on the bed is Bella's limp body with bandages around her head, and a cast on her left arm.

"What have I done?" I asked myself as I slowly walked towards Bella's bed.

"I'm going to give you some time alone with Bella. I'll be back soon." Alice said as she slowly closed the door.

As soon as Alice was out of earshot, I took Bella's hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said as tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I repeated softly.

"You don't deserve this. I do." I said as I held Bella's hand against my cheek.

"Things weren't supposed to end this way. The break up was supposed to free us both from a relationship we both knew was over. I mean, that I knew was over. I should have asked you about how you felt." I said and Bella's silence made me feel like I'm talking to myself, but I'm not.

"I guess things happen for a reason. I mean if you didn't accidentally sent me that message a week ago, I wouldn't have realized that I still love you." I said, but there was no response. The only loud thing going on in this room is the machine. It's beeping so slowly like how her heart would be beating.

"I love you so much that it hurts." I said as my tears continued on rolling down my cheeks, and the room seems noisier than it was before. That's when I realized that the beeping of the machine stopped; the noise was just a flat beeping. All of a sudden nurses came bursting in, including Carlisle. He was Bella's doctor, and I can tell that he's worried.

"No!!! Bella, you can't do this to me!" I shouted.

"Edward, you need to get out." My dad said as he pushed me out of the room. Alice came running towards me with a water bottle on her hand.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I don't thi-think Bella ma-made it." I said as I wiped my tears off of my face. I can hear Carlisle trying to revive Bella, but so far, I don't think it's working.

"No!!! Bella!!! She can't do this to us. She can't!!!" Alice shouted as she sank into the ground. It looks as if she's having a temper tantrum, but she was able to regain control of herself.

"Shh…Alice, Carlisle is doing everything he can." I said as I tried to calm her down.

"I don't want her to go. There's so ma—" Alice started to say, but she was interrupted by the door opening. It was Carlisle, but I can't tell whether he was able to get b=Bella back or not.

**A/N: I know, ya'll hate me for leaving you hanging, but I hope that doesn't stop all of you from reviewing. Don't worry, this is not the end, there will be one more chapter coming. Please read and review.**


End file.
